


Home for the Holidays

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Ice Sports AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ages do not line up with canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Dog Artoo and Threepio, Family Fluff, Lots of Fluff and Hockey Talk, M/M, One Shot, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Anakin Skywalker holds off on his trip back to the farm owned by his family in order to extend a holiday invitation to his boyfriend to meet his family for the first time.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Obi-Wan glided across the ice, his body moving gracefully and catching the light in red and green sparkles. A classic carol played over the speakers, filling his mind and guiding him through his well-practiced Christmas Eve routine.

He spun and twirled in the air and on ice as his red hair blew in the wind created from his movements. And then it was over, his body frozen in his finishing pose in time with the final notes of the song. Panting, the sound of applause registered in his ears and he moved into a bow, thanking those cheering for his performance and he skated around, waving at everyone before stepping off the Ice where his coach, Qui-Gon, was waiting for him with a towel and a grin.

"Thank you." He panted, catching his breath and using the towel to dab the sweat off his face. As the next skater moved out onto the ice to start their own performance.

“Very good, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon praised, smiling wide, but there was a glint of something behind his eyes. Usually it meant that there was something that Obi-Wan had forgotten to do or needed to work on.

"Oh come on, this isn't a competition, it's just a holiday skate…" Obi-Wan said, picking up on the glint as he put his blue and white blade guards on so he could walk carefully in his skates, "It's for fun. You know; Christmas cheer and all that?"

“I know…” Qui-Gon chuckled as he turned to head back to the locker room. “Come on, let’s get you changed.”

"My triple axel was off, wasn't it?" Obi-Wan let his shoulders slump.

“You were a little off balance, yes, but that’s an easy fix for you. Doesn’t matter, you did your routine flawlessly otherwise. Don’t let it get to you. It’s Christmas Eve after all!”

"You have that look in your eye. It'll bug me until we address it. I want to enjoy the holiday, not obsess over a past slip-up on the ice…"

“Nobody said you had to obsess over it, Obi-Wan. Just relax and focus on the holidays first. The real work will start after tomorrow.” Qui-Gon opened the door to the locker room and let Obi-Wan go in first.

"You never let me just enjoy myself—you're my coach, and we have olympic tryouts before New Yeaars." Obi-Wan shrugged, slipping past the much taller man into the locker room where he could get dressed into his normal clothes.

The two didn’t get very far into the locker room before Qui-Gon stopped and smiled. Sitting on one of the benches, waiting with his own smile, was Anakin, a local who was a well known hockey player. He was wearing a large bomber jacket with his player number on the back, and a bundle of flowers was in his hands.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled, leaving Qui-Gon's side to hurry over to the handsome man with golden-brown curls. Being in his skates still, he was brought up to almost the same height as the hockey player, making it easier for him to wrap his arms around him once he stood up, and greeting him with a small kiss. "You're here, but I thought you couldn't come…"

“Well picking up flowers for my boyfriend was certainly a shipment that was going to take a while, now wasn’t it?” Anakin chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan. “I saw the performance from the tunnel. You looked amazing out there.”

The figure skater blushed, taking the flowers he was offered. "I thought you'd be visiting your family already. It's Christmas Eve."

“Oh I will be. I just wanted to ask if you and Qui-Gon would be interested in joining us this year.”

Obi-Wan, who had grown up without a family and always spent the holiday alone, looked at him with wide eyes, "You want me to join you for Christmas? I—Oh, I'd be meeting your family for the first time…"

Anakin smiled. “They’re all excited to meet you. The only time they’ve seen you is unknowingly on TV, and I think it’s about time they meet you in person.”

Obi-Wan laughed and rested their foreheads together, "Now I'm more nervous than I ever have been before a performance."

“Don’t worry so much about it. You’ll get more grey hairs.” Anakin laughed as he teased lightly. “My family is really chill. You’ll have nothing to worry about.”

"I do not have grey hairs yet." Obi-Wan huffed, though it was clear he was in a good mood. "Give me a moment to get changed, then we should stop by my place to pick up an overnight bag." He kissed Anakin's cheek and moved to unlock his locker grabbing his things.

“And take those skates off before you break your ankles. You know how bad that can be.” Anakin chuckled lightly, shifting his weight to one side of his body as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I'm fine, Hockey Boy, I know how to walk in my skates." He said, though he would be changing into boots before leaving.

“Yeah, so do I, but I’m sure you’ve seen me fall plenty of times in my skates when I’m not on the ice.”

"That's because you're clumsy and forget to step carefully." He slipped into a changing room and changed, then he used the sink and a washcloth to clean off the body glitter from his face before returning to his coach and boyfriend.

“I’m just a big clumsy hockey player to you, aren’t I?” Anakin shook his head and rolled his eyes. “The trip is a couple hours from here, so you’ll have plenty of time to prepare your self for meeting my family. They live out in the country on a farm.”

"You're _my_ clumsy hockey player." Obi-Wan corrected with a merry chuckle upon his return, wearing a soft turtleneck sweater and jeans.

“Here.” Anakin took off his jacket and handed it to Obi-Wan. “It’s cold out. I was plenty warm with my jacket, a hoodie and a long-sleeve shirt.”

"I do have a coat, but I'll gladly take yours if you think you can handle the cold." Obi-Wan chuckled. He then looked at his coach, "Will you also be joining us at the Skywalker home?"

“If Mr. Skywalker will have me.” Qui-Gon nodded.

“I’ve got enough room in my car for the both of you and your things,” Anakin said. “My family would be more than happy to have the both of you.”

"You are my coach, but also the closest thing I've had to a father. It'd be nice to spend Christmas with you, too." Obi-Wan smiled.

“Then I’d be more than happy to join you.”

“Excellent,” Anakin exclaimed. “We’d better get you two to your homes so you can pack up.”

"And let us hope the press isn't going to bombard us as soon as we step outside."

“Ah…we may have a bit of fighting to do to get out of here.” Anakin chuckled lightly, heading out of the locker room and out of the building to where he parked. “I had to fight my way in without getting asked too many questions.”

"Pretty sure they know we are dating by now, they just can never manage a picture of us together." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I’d say we’ve done a good job of keeping them at bay. I never look good in candid  pictures.”

"Unless you're on the ice with a stick in hand." Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand and brought it to his lips, giving a kiss to his knuckles.

“Have you not seen some of the faces I make while I’m playing? They are atrocious!” Anakin shook his head. “But I can agree, there are some that get my good side.”

"You also have a helmet helping." Obi-Wan teased as they moved towards the back doors of the ice arena.

“The helmet helps hide my sweaty hair. It’s so bad after a game.” The hockey player chuckled as he followed his boyfriend out the door, Qui-Gon trailing behind them.

"Hmm, I've never seen it. You always shower before leaving the locker room."

“Oh, well you’ve seen pretty close.”

The three piled into Anakin’s car, and the younger man drove both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to their homes to gather their things needed to stay the night at Anakin’s family home. Obi-Wan took a little longer, grabbing a proper shower before grabbing his things and shoving it into a bag.

"So, anything I should know before meeting your family?" Obi-Wan asked as the city lights passed by.

“You know I’ve got a sister and a brother, both younger than me. Ahsoka is the adopted sister, and Owen is my step-brother. Both are pretty interested in hockey, though only Ahsoka currently plays for her school’s team.” Anakin chuckled lightly. “Basically the whole family likes hockey, but I think you and Mom could get along with talking figure skating. I catch her watching that much more than hockey.”

"Well, that's nice. I still don't know much about the game even with watching you play it." Obi-Wan laughed.

“Well when you’re around the family, be prepared to be bombarded with questions and facts about hockey. Ahsoka especially is a nut about it.”

"All I have to say is that my boyfriend looks quite lovely out on the ice slapping that puck around."

"Well, I know quite a bit about it." Qui-Gon admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Anakin looked in the back seat though the rear-view window. “Did you play at all?”

"Oh, no. I was a figure skater when I was younger, but my father and grandfather were both into hockey and so I grew up watching it with them."

Anakin laughed. "How did you end up getting into figure skating when they were into hockey?"

"I was bad at sports that require teamwork." Qui-Gon chuckled, "But good on skates."

"Sounds just like me when I was younger."

"And yet, you're a star player on the Coruscant Knights." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shrugged. "I grew out of my rebellious phase."

Outside, flakes of snow began to fall, flashing bright white in the headlights.

"Seems we'll have a white Christmas this year, after all." Qui-Gon muttered, leaning forward in his seat to look out at the fresh snow.

"That'll be exciting on the farm,"  Anakin said. "All the animals love the snow, plus we can go skate on the pond if there's enough ice."

"Now that sounds fun." Obi-Wan reached over and gave Anakin's hand a squeeze.

"It'll be so much fun, especially if old Artoo can get out on the ice this year." Anakin squeezed back with a smile.

"Artoo?"

"My dog. I got him when I was nine as a Christmas present. He's getting up there in years, but he still has energy."

"You never mentioned having a dog!" the animal lover exclaimed.

"Well you should be glad to know my family has two dogs then. Plus some horses, donkeys, chickens, cats you name it. Mom loves animals and can't say no to taking more in."

"Any lizards?"

"We've got a bearded dragon."

"Don't be surprised if I spend a good amount of time with it!"

Anakin laughed. "You're a lizard guy?"

"They are adorable." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Well I know what kind of things to get you from now on." The hockey player chuckled.

"Apart from flowers and kisses?"

"Obviously. I give you those much more often now."

Obi-Wan chuckled and leaned over, watching the snow out the window as they drove, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Anakin!" The door to the farmhouse flew open and a fourteen year old girl with dark skin and blue streaks in her hair ran out barefoot into the snow to full-out tackle the hockey player into a snowbank left from shoveling the drive.

Anakin grunted when he hit the snow bank but laughed, ruffling the girl’s thick hair. “Hey, Snips. Did you miss me?”

"Yes, it's been months since you last came home!" She laughed, sitting up, still pinning him down as she straddled his legs.

"Ahsoka, it's freezing out! You could have at least closed the door and put on boots and a coat!" their mother, Shmi, called out from the porch.

“Go put some warm clothes on and you can help me bring my stuff in.” Anakin pushed Ahsoka off of him and stood up, brushing off snow.

"Don't want to!" She laughed, gathering a ball of snow and tossing it at her older brother.

Anakin dodged it with a laugh and lunged at Ahsoka. “Go inside! You’ll freeze to death and then I won’t get to watch you play hockey again!”

She threw a second ball of snow at him, giggling when it made contact. "I'd still come haunt you as the ghost of Christmas Past! Whooooo~!"

“If you don’t go inside, you don’t get to see my guests I brought.” Anakin put his hands on his hips after he wiped off the snowball.

"Guests? What guests?"

“You’ll see only if you go inside, Snips.”

"But you haven't brought someone to Christmas since you had that breakup with Padmé when she rushed off to law school after graduation."

“I know. But somehow I managed to find someone special again. Now go inside, or your feet will fall off!” Anakin pushed her towards their mother forcefully.

"No they won't. Don't be silly!" she said, throwing a third snowball before running back inside.

Anakin shook his head, chuckling as he approached his mother. He hugged her. “Hello, Mom. It’s good to see you again.”

"Ani." She smiled and hugged him tight before pulling back and adjusting her knitted shawl, "I'm guessing your new boyfriend accepted your last minute invite?"

“He did, but he was nervous as hell about it. I told him he had nothing to worry about. And that we had dogs and a bearded dragon.”

She chuckled, "What better place to bring an animal lover to—than a farm. Where is he? I'd like to meet him."

“He’s still in the car. I told him and his coach to wait until I gave them the signal.” Anakin turned to face his car and waved for the two men to come out.

Two doors opened and the guests stepped out into the snow, each with a bag that they slung over their shoulders. Shmi's eyes widened, "I know those faces—I was watching the live holiday skate just an hour or two ago! Ani! You didn't tell me you were dating a skater!" she swatted his arm lightly with the corner of her shawl.

“I guess I missed that… minor…detail.” Anakin chuckled. “Yes, my boyfriend is the famous figure skater, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon moved up onto the porch, each with a smile.

"You must be Anakin's mother. It's lovely to meet you." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you and your family for hosting us this holiday." Qui-Gon added.

“I told them to be prepared to talk a lot about hockey,” Anakin said to his mother. “But I’m sure Obi-Wan will want to play with the animals as well, so not too much hockey talk, okay?”

"Oh, that's hard with both you and Ahsoka being players." She chuckled, "Come in, come in." she gestured all three men into the house.

“Plus Cleigg and Owen talk about it all the time,” Anakin added as he followed his mother into the house, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon trailing behind him.

The house was warm and smelled of freshly baked cookies, and it was decorated like out of a Christmas movie. Ahsoka was curled up on the couch, munching one of the cookies that had just come out of the oven, her other older brother lazing across the rest of the couch watching a classic on the TV.

"I feel as if I have walked into a Christmas card." Obi-Wan joked, grabbing the attention of those in the room, and another man who's head popped through the kitchen doorway.

“Well, look who we have here,” the man in the kitchen said. “Do my old eyes deceive me, or is that Obi-Wan Kenobi in our living room?” He chuckled as he moved to the living room in a wheelchair.

"Who?" The man who was not much younger than Anakin sat up.

Obi-Wan smiled, "If I had known I'd be so recognized, I would have kept the makeup on and my hair slicked back."

The older man wheeled towards Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and he offered his hand to them. “Cleigg Lars. The head of the household when Anakin is away.”

"Obi-Wan; Anakin's new arm candy." Obi-Wan grinned, taking his hand. "And this is my skating coach, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"An honor." Qui-Gon nodded in turn.

“I can say the same.” Cleigg smiled, running a hand though his grey hair. “I knew there was a chance that Anakin’s boyfriend was coming here, but I didn’t expect his boyfriend to be a figure skater. I would have tried to clean the place up a bit more.”

Suddenly a chorus of barking filled the house as two large dogs came bounding in from outside, making it impossible for anyone to hear in the room. They ran right for Anakin and began jumping all over him, taking him down to the floor and licking his face vigorously. The helpless human couldn’t stop his laughter as he attempted to hug his dogs.

"Well, I think your home is lovely and warm." Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the dogs maul his boyfriend with affection.

“Glad to hear it,” Cleigg said with a chuckle. “Excuse Artoo and Threepio. They miss Anakin a lot.”

Obi-Wan only smiled and stooped down with his hand out when one of the dogs took notice of the new faces in the room. "Hello there."

The dog that turned to Obi-Wan, an older Great Pyrenees named Artoo , came up to him with a small whine, tail wagging and ears forward. He sniffed the skater's hand and decided that the new person was safe.

Once he had the dog's trust, he proceeded to pet the dog, scratching him behind the ears and under the chin. "Such a good boy!" he cooed.

Anakin sat up and pushed Threepio to the side. "Artoo is a good boy. I love him to pieces."

"Ah, so you are Artoo." Obi-Wan smiled when the dog licked his hand.

Artoo whined a little more before moving back to Anakin and curling up beside him.

Anakin smiled and pet the old dog's head. "My good boy, you missed me so much didn't you?"

"Ahsoka, Owen, why don't you two make sure the guest room is set up," Cleigg told his two younger children. "I'm sure Obi-Wan will be staying with Anakin, but Qui-Gon may not want to be with them all night."

"Certainly not. They tend to get a bit too cheesy for me." Qui-Gon teased the two younger men, and Obi-Wan flushed.

"What can I say? I'm a bit of a romantic." The skater chuckled.

"You…brought home a boy…" Ahsoka blinked.

Anakin looked up at his little sister. "Are you okay with that, Snips?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not the only family gay anymore! Oh! We should go on a double date after Christmas! You can meet Barriss!"

The oldest brother look surprised, then he smiled. "Ahsoka I had no idea! We'll absolutely go on a double date, I promise."

"I didn't want to tell you until we were in person."

"You're the lucky one. All she has talked about for a month is her first date." Owen shrugged.

"You would be too if you ever got a girlfriend," Anakin said as he stood up and hugged Ahsoka.

"I got a crush, that's good enough for now." He yawned.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're about as lazy about love as Artoo is about getting off the couch."

"Hey, I just don't want to come off as creepy."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "There is a point to that, stalker." Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin.

Anakin flushed. "I didn't make it creepy though..."

"You showed up at my usual café and followed me from there to practice. And that was just the day I confronted you about it."

"Okay, well I was working up the courage to talk to you."

"Yes, but you were a bit creepy. You're lucky I found you to my liking and was used to stalkeresk behavior from fans who mean no harm." He leaned over and kissed Anakin's cheek.

"So I should not take flirting tips from Anakin…got it." Ahsoka giggled.

Anakin turned his attention back to the dogs, opting to ignore the fact that he had stalked his lover. He wasn’t entirely proud of that.

“Owen, Ahsoka, I told you to do something didn’t I?” Cliegg shifted in his wheelchair.

“Yeah, Dad,” Owen said as he got up from the couch. “Come on, Ahsoka. Let’s let the adults talk.”

"Goalie fail." She muttered, standing up and following her brother out.

“Well then, while I’ve got them busy, you all can take a load off. Sit, get comfortable. More cookies should be ready soon.” Cleigg rolled off back into the kitchen to let his guests feel more at home.

Qui-Gon did so, taking a seat on the couch while Obi-Wan stayed on the floor with the dogs and Anakin.

"I'm surprised you both accepted the invitation. When Anakin mentioned over the phone that he'd arrive late because he wanted to invite you, I thought for sure you'd decline in favor of spending tomorrow with your own families." Shmi said, sitting in her favorite chair by the fire.

"Oh, my father's traveling for the holiday, back to our home country. I couldn't join him because I had to work, but we celebrated early before he left." Qui-Gon shrugged.

"I always spend it alone or with Qui-Gon if he's able. I don't actually have a family." Obi-Wan admitted in a low voice.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed it. “You have one with us now.”

"Yes." Shmi said gently, "You will always be welcome here, Obi-Wan. Any time you wish to visit. Think of this as your home."

"Ah—thank you." Obi-Wan smiled, feeling a little overwhelmed with how welcomed he found himself in Anakin's family home.

Artoo shuffled over to Obi-Wan and attempted to sit in his lap, despite being far too big for the task.

Obi-Wan laughed, digging his hands into fur as he pet the dog in response.

“Artoo took a liking to you really quick,” Anakin said with a smile, scratching behind the ears of Theepio. “Must mean I picked the right guy.”

"I've always connected well with animals." Obi-Wan smiled at him.

“So have I. Mom can testify to that.”

"Maybe that explains our quick connection after only one date." Obi-Wan laughed.

“I mean we had the ice to bond over as well. That was the first thing.”

"True." He smiled at his boyfriend.

“Oh! The bearded dragon I mentioned we had lives in my room, so we’ll have him all night long.” Anakin chuckled as he gently bumped his shoulder against Obi-Wan’s.

"I may cuddle him more than you this evening, then." He smirked teasingly.

Anakin pretended to pout. “Well, I think he’d much prefer you to cuddle with me instead.”

"Don't be silly." He shifted over best he could with Artoo on his legs, and leaned against Anakin.

Anakin smiled and kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head. “I’d prefer you to cuddle with me.”

"You'll get your turn." Obi-Wan promised.

 

* * *

 

The morning was quiet still, a fresh blanket of snow on the ground muffling all sounds outside, and the only sounds inside the farm house were of light snoring and crackling from the fireplace of the previous night’s fire. The silence lasted for only a little while longer, however, as Shmi and Cliegg woke from their slumber before their children.

And then Christmas cheer spread throughout the house as Threepio and Artoo were set loose with new bell-studded collars. Soon Ahsoka and Owen were awake and shouting at each other as the dogs raced into Anakin’s room. They jumped onto the bed and barked and licked at the two men in the bed. They were determined to wake the slumbering men and to lead them downstairs to the tree for present opening.

Anakin groaned as he shoved the dogs away, sitting up after a bit and yawning before giving Artoo a few ear scratches. “Merry Christmas, Artoo,” he said sleepily.

Obi-Wan laughed and sat up, his red hair standing on end and wet from the dog's affectionate way of waking him. "Well that was unexpected."

“I forgot Mom and Cliegg released the hounds on Christmas morning.” Anakin sighed as the dogs finally left to go back downstairs.

"It's fine." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Anakin's lips. "Merry Christmas."

“Merry Christmas.” Anakin returned the kiss with a smile before getting out of the bed.

Obi-Wan chuckled, rolling onto his belly and watching Anakin. It was warm in the bed, under the thick comforter and in his fleece green pajamas, and he wasn't quite ready to crawl out of that warmth.

Anakin made a quick trip to the bathroom before he came back to put a light shirt on. “I suppose we should head down soon.”

"Come here, Hockey Boy. I want just a little more time with you before I get out of bed."

“Okay, but not too much. We don’t want to keep the family waiting.” Anakin chuckled as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Just a few moments of quiet before we get festive and social." Obi-Wan promised, curling up against the athlete.

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan gently. “I suppose a quiet moment isn’t too much to ask for.”

Obi-Wan smiled and pressed into the kiss, simply enjoying the warm closeness in the early morning. White sunlight shining through frosted windows.

After a long moment of holding each other and making out, Obi-Wan finally pulled back and moved to the bathroom to run a comb through his hair, wash his face, and brush his teeth. "Okay, let's go join the family."

Anakin smiled up at Obi-Wan from the bed and got up. “Five bucks says we’re the last ones down there.”

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it. I wanted some alone time with you awake after all." He chuckled, taking Anakin's hand.

“You get plenty of alone time with me on any other day though. Was today special just because it’s Christmas?” Anakin yawned as he led Obi-Wan down the stairs.

"You need to understand, Anakin…" Obi-Wan looked up into Anakin's eyes when the blond looked at him, "I so rarely get to spend Christmas with someone special. I'm usually alone with pancakes."

“Well, no more lonely Christmases with pancakes.” Anakin kissed his lover gently with a smile.

"I'm glad for that."

“Me too.” Anakin entered the front room first, Obi-Wan behind him as they greeted the rest of the family already waiting for him.

"Took you long enough! Get lost in your blankets, Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, already digging into her stocking.

“Something like that,” the older brother said as he sat down on the floor, both dogs rushing to him and begging for attention.

"I'm afraid I kept his attention for a little bit." Obi-Wan smiled at the girl.

“A little bit, more like 10 minutes,” Owen said, looking down at something on his phone rather than at Obi-Wan.

“Alright, that’s enough, boys,” Cleigg said. “You’ve all got your stockings, dig in.”

Anakin grabbed his as he pushed the dogs out of the way, leaning towards Obi-Wan. “Sorry you don’t get to participate in the stocking part. Family didn’t know who you were until last night.”

"That's fine. I'll just claim…this!" He said, grabbing a mini candy cane from among the candy inside Anakin's stocking.

Anakin chuckled. “Fine by me. Looks like I’ve got plenty of those in here.” He dumped out the candy that was in his stocking.

"Mhm." Obi-Wan opened the plastic and stuck the candy cane in his mouth.

Ahsoka and Owen also received candy in their stockings, everyone making sure that the dogs didn’t get a hold of any of the sugary treats. Neither of them, especially Artoo, needed the sugar. Not to mention Chocolate was included in the treats.

"Breakfast is almost ready, kids!" Shmi called out from the kitchen where she, her husband, and Qui-Gon were all cooking up a hearty breakfast. "Don't you go eating too much sugar!"

“Of course,” Anakin said. “Good hockey players never eat too much sugar.”

"Says the hockey player who ate two thirds a bag of oreos in one sitting last month." Obi-Wan teased.

“Hey, it was my cheat day. Any other day I eat properly.” Anakin bumped Obi-Wan’s shoulder playfully before he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Christmas is a cheat day." Obi-Wan shrugged. He then turned to smile at Ahsoka, "So, Anakin tells me you also play hockey."

“Mhm!” Ahsoka nodded vigorously. “I play on my high school’s team! I’m the best goalie they’ve got. I’m also the only girl on the team because everyone else is weak.”

"Men usually are." Obi-Wan laughed, "I'd probably scream if someone hit a puck towards me. I wouldn't want to get hit."

“I’ve had pucks flying at my face since I was little. Anakin always used me as target practice.”

“I did not!” Anakin cried form the kitchen.

Ahsoka giggled. “Okay, true, it wasn’t Anakin. It was Owen.”

"He plays, too?"

“Used to.” Owen said.

“He hurt his knee and was told he couldn’t play anymore.” Ahsoka glanced over at her brother with a sympathetic expression.

"That's rough. I have to wrap my ankle because it's a bit weak and doesn't always stand up to the impacts of my jumps, sometimes. If I ever injure it I'd likely be forced to retire."

“I like to think his injury was the cause of his grumpiness,” Ahsoka said with a smile, looking back at Obi-Wan. “How long have you been skating?”

"I was twelve when I stepped foot on the ice for the first time."

“Wow, that must have been forever ago. You look older than Anakin.”

"It's the beard." Obi-Wan said, holding back a huff, "I have a baby face under it."

“Wait, what? You’re not older than Anakin?”

"Not by much. I'm twenty-three."

Ahsoka blinked. “Woah, that’s a lot younger than I thought you were.”

"Hold on," he pulled out his phone and spent a moment scrolling through pictures before turning it around for her to see, "A few months before I met Anakin I had to shave for a performance."

“Oh wow, you do have a baby face. Is that why you grew a beard? So people didn’t ask if you were twelve?”

"Yeah, I like not being carded going to the movies." He chuckled, rubbing the hair under his jaw line.

“Man, has Anakin even seen you without your beard yet?”

"Not that I know of." He smiled.

“…Does he know how old you are?”

"…I'm not sure…we never discussed it. I only know he's twenty-one because of his sports card."

“You should probably talk to him about that.”

"Wouldn't it be awkward? I mean, we have been dating for some time…"

“I think he should know how old you are as soon as possible. Just so it’s not saved until the last minute and everything goes wrong.”

"I don't think it's all that important as long as we are both adults, which we are."

Ahsoka shrugged. “Well, I mean he might think you’re older than you actually are and when he finds out you’re like two years older than him it might freak him out a little.”

"I have no idea how to bring such a thing up without it being awkward."

“Bring what up?” Anakin returned with a tray of cups filled with hot cocoa. He handed one to Owen, then to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan before he sat back down beside his lover with his own cup.

Obi-Wan's face flushed red, "If you know how old I am…your sister thought I was much older…"

“Oh, well the beard does make you look older. But I know how old you are. You made it pretty clear last night that I did stalk you before we started dating.”

"You followed me around, I didn't know how much research you have done. Did you also see me without my beard, then?"

Anakin shook his head. “I haven’t seen you without your beard, but I do know you’re only a couple years older than me.”

"Then I direct you to the screen of your boyfriend's phone." Ahsoka grinned, showing the same photo that had been shown to her.

Anakin’s eyes widened, and he chuckled a little. “Oh wow… I think it’s best you keep the beard, Obi-Wan.”

"What, don't want people to think you're babysitting when we go out?" he teased.

“No that’s not it at all. I just figured you’d like me to call you handsome rather than cute.”

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed again. "Oh…" he sipped his hot coco.

“Unless you want me to call you cute.” Anakin also sipped his cocoa, smirking slightly.

"You wouldn't be the first. You should hear how some of my female fans talk about me."

“Yeah, but those are never in an intimate way. Most of the time they just want to get into bed with you. I know how that goes.”

"Uhg." Owen grumbled into his coco.

"Well, they can try, but even my boyfriend hasn't succeeded in that yet."

"Uh—Sister that doesn't want to hear this here!" Ahsoka waved a hand to gain their attention, "Rated PG please."

Anakin raised his free hand in defense. “I only mentioned girls trying to take me home with them, Obi-Wan made it go further.”

"Obi-Wan isn't my brother."

“Yeah, but he was the one to bring up the fact that we… haven’t uh… well, you know.”

"Doesn't matter. Still the idea of my brother doing— _that_."

Anakin shrugged, sipping more of his cocoa. “We’ve both been too busy for us to really have some down time together.”

"We mostly just cook for each other or sock-skate."

“No time for a quickie in bed.” Anakin chuckled.

"Haven't even thought of it, to be honest. It's been nice…dating someone that doesn't start pressuring for such things right away after the first date…"

"I'm going to go help Mom and Dad…" Ahsoka got up, hurrying to the kitchen.

Anakin laughed, doubling over and holding his stomach. “I wondered how long that was going to take.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and crunched down on what little was left of the candy cane. "So how does Christmas day normally go for the Skywalker family? Or—is it the Lars?"

“Ahsoka and I are Skywalkers. Owen is the only Lars kid of the family, so it’s kind of split.” Anakin shrugged. “But it’s stockings first, then breakfast and hot chocolate. After that we move to the small presents, then break for skating and lunch. Big presents are saved for the afternoon, and then we tinker with our new presents and skate some more until dinner, then it’s movie time.”

"Oh…I only got you one gift…"

“That’s okay. I only got you one too.” Anakin leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"So which round of gifts should we exchange?"

“Maybe the last. Just because we only have one for each other.”

Obi-Wan nodded, glancing over to where the gift he'd brought was tucked in among the others. He really hoped Anakin would like it.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was ready not long after, and the family, plus Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, enjoyed quality time together as they ate and opened the first round of presents. Then it came time for ice skating on the pond, at which was the point where Anakin seemed the most excited to participate in. He was outside and slipping his hockey skates on just minutes after the small gift opening was over. Artoo and Threepio were trailing closely behind him.

"Good thing I left one of my extra pairs of practice skates in your car after our third date." Obi-Wan smiled, returning from outside where he retrieved his skates from Anakin's trunk and sitting down next to Anakin on the bench to lace up his scuffed up pair of old white skates after pulling on his ankle brace. They had been his first pair as an adult, but were way too warn to look nice at a professional competition or event, so he kept them for personal use.

"Well I don't think returning to your place drunk was the best thing to happen on that date, but hey, I enjoyed it." Anakin chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek before he stood up on his skates.

His cheeks flushed, "I was only a little buzzed." He finished lacing his skates and let Anakin help him up so that Ahsoka could put hers on as she eagerly rushed over with her own pairs of brown skates with shining green blades.

"So was I." Anakin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him towards the pond. "Careful going over the gravel," he said as they crossed the driveway.

"Worried I'll twist an ankle?"" He asked, looking down to watch where he was stepping on his guard-covered blades.

"Trust me, I've done that before and it's not fun."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Ani." He chuckled as they reached the pond, Ahsoka not far behind.

"Just looking out for you." Anakin let go of Obi-Wan and jumped onto the ice with a laugh, guards still on until he realized it and took them off and tossed them into the snow.

Obi-Wan stepped out onto the ice after taking off the guards, skating forward and giving a little twirl to warm up.

"Always dainty on the ice." Anakin chuckled as he skated towards Obi-Wan.

"I would hope so, it's my career to be." He chuckled.

"Ever play hockey, dainty?" Ahsoka grinned, holding up four hokey sticks.

Obi-Wan blinked, "No, I haven't."

Anakin took one of the sticks. "Looks like you're about to. Are we splitting into teams, Snips?"

"Like always! Owen and I verses you two love birds. It should be even. Owen's got the bad hip and Obi-Wan's never played. Oh, don't worry, we'll be gentle with you, just like with Owen. But Ani and I can get rough with each other." She said, handing Obi-Wan a stick which he held awkwardly in both hands.

"So, who are you deeming the goalies then?" Anakin tapped his stick on the ice with a competitive smirk.

"Open goal. One broke so we only have the one to shoot at." She shrugged as Owen could be seen dragging their homemade goal to the edge of the ice.

The older brother nodded. "Should we do a quick scrimmage to get Obi-Wan used to the rules?"

"Please…and a…tutorial. How do I use this thing? I know I am supposed to hit the puck with it, but…"

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan and demonstrated how the puck was supposed to be hit. "Be gentle but with a lot of power. You don't want to send the puck flying off the ice."

Obi-Wan nodded, studying closer to how the game was played.

Soon Anakin had taught Obi-Wan as much as he could, and the game proceeded. It was mainly between Anakin and Ahsoka, the two fighting over the puck constantly while Owen and Obi-Wan stood to the side.

"So, does it work to take the puck by surprise?" Obi-Wan asked Owen.

The man shrugged, "Only if they really don't see it coming. Why? Are you—oh." He laughed as Obi-Wan suddenly gave a burst of speed and skated between the two fighting for the puck, guiding it with his stick out of the frey and towards a goal. Then, with the grace of a figure skater, he slowed and spun in place at a dizzying rate before, to the amazement of the three hockey fans and players, he brought his stick down and hit the puck right into the goal with incredible force as he ended the spinning.

Anakin blinked, face flushed from the cold, and he smiled. "Damn, that's why I love you..."

Obi-Wan grinned, "I think that ties the game."

"Yes it does. But it's almost time for food, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Anakin moved closer to the edge of the pond.

"And freezing." Owen said, gathering the sticks.

"That too. Some more hot chocolate sounds good." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand once they were both off the ice with guards on their skates.

"With peppermint!" Ahsoka giggled.

"And whipped cream and chocolate chips," Anakin added.

"Stop talking, more making it happen!" Owen laughed, walking past the three.

"I'll race you!" The oldest brother let go of his boyfriend's hand and started running in the most awkward way back to the farmhouse, Ahsoka and Owen following with laughter.

"You're in skates! You'll twist your ankle!" Obi-Wan shouted.

The three were too invested in their race to really hear Obi-Wan, but thankfully they all made it back to the porch safely, still racing as they practically threw their skates off and ran inside.

Obi-Wan sighed and followed at a much safer pace, falling quite far behind the siblings.

"Have fun?" Shmi asked her children with a smile, holding a trey of hot coco.

"Hell yeah!" Ahsoka grabbed her mug and hurried off to the living room to avoid being scolded for language.

Anakin rolled his eyes, waiting for Owen to grab a mug before grabbing his own. "We ended up tied before we came in."

"Mhmm…and did you lose someone?" she asked as the fourth mug stayed untouched on the trey.

"I... Kinda raced Snips and Owen back to the house." Anakin flushed.

"In skates? You're lucky none of you twisted your ankles!" she scolded.

"Sorry... But we got really excited about hot cocoa."

"Well, maybe you should be waiting here with his coco to make it up to him, hmm? It's a long cold walk alone in skates."

Anakin sighed. "Yeah. I'll make it up to him again later too."

She arched her eyebrow at that as she handed him the trey, "I'm sure I don't know what that means, my innocent child who would never do such adult things!" she teased.

"Mom... We haven't even done that yet." Anakin flushed darker, looking outside at his boyfriend.

"And I said I don't know what you mean, my gentleman son with a gentleman boyfriend." she walked away.

Anakin had to smile a little at his mother. She was the kindest and most caring mother in the world, and Anakin loved her to bits.

A moment or two later the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped in, freshly fallen snowflaked clinging to his clothing and hair before the warmth of the house began to slowly melt it.

Anakin's eyes lit up as he looked at his flawlessly beautiful boyfriend. "You're amazing, I hope you know," he said as he offered the cup of hot cocoa.

"I'm glad to see you didn't twist your ankle being so reckless." Obi-Wan said, removing his skates, coat, scarf, gloves, and earmuffs before eyeing the two mugs, "Is one of those for me?"

"Yes." The taller man watched Obi-Wan lovingly, hoping that his decision to race hadn't made the redhead too upset.

"Thank you." He took the offered mug and warmed his fingers on it a moment before he sipped it then leaned in to kiss Anakin's lips.

Anakin returned the kiss with a smile.

"Come on, it's drafty by this door." Obi-Wan hummed, pulling away.

 

* * *

 

In what felt like little time at all, it was finally time for exchanging the bigger presents. Anakin leaned against Obi-Wan with a happy sigh as he watched his family open their gifts one at a time.

Obi-Wan was curled up comfortably, his legs draped over Anakin's as they snuggled together on the couch.

"Looks like this one's for you." Owen said, holding a carefully wrapped gift out to Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled, blushing lightly.

"Considering this one has different paper, I can guess who it's from." Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan before opening the present.

It was a small box, and inside was another box of black felt. Once it opened, the gift was revealed. A watch of silver with a pair of skates etched into the face.

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Obi, this is gorgeous! The skates are a nice touch." He took the watch out of the box and put it on with a smile. Admiration for the watch was clear on Anakin's face as he hugged Obi-Wan. "Thank you. I love it."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I wasn't sure if you wear watches, I haven't seen you wear one before, but…"

"I needed a new one for press conferences, so I'll use this one now." Anakin got up and retrieved his present for Obi-Wan. "Here, mine to you."

"Fine! Ignore that I'm the one playing Santa." Owen dramatized.

"Oh hush, you." Anakin flicked the back of Owen's head. "Let me be nice to my boyfriend, okay?"

"I could have waited…" Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin sighed. "Do you want to wait?"

"No, but it'd be polite."

"Making me behave even on Christmas." Anakin smirked and handed his present to Obi-Wan back to Owen.

"Well, now this is the one pulled out so…" Owen handed it to Obi-Wan.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he settled back down next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan only laughed and started to rip the paper.

Anakin's present to Obi-Wan was a selection of teas to help various needs. Stress relief, caffeinated, and others including one blend to help one sleep better. Each blend was hand picked by Anakin for Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," he smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Thank you. It's almost as if you know me."

"Well I've drank enough tea with you to know your favorites. I figured I'd get you some premium blends." The younger man gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek back.

"It's perfect. This whole day is." Obi-Wan snuggled closer, "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're certainly welcome. Maybe we can relax with some of your new tea tonight."

"We can test out a blend." Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon watched his young performer with a smile, glad to see he was happy and having a fun time with his boyfriend's family. He leaned over to Shmi and Cliegg to speak to them. "You know, when they first met, I didn't expect it to go this far to be honest, but it's good to see Obi-Wan happy again."

"Anakin, too. His last relationship really didn't end well for him. He loves long and hard, and it took him a long time to get over his high school girlfriend when she broke it off after graduation to better focus on her future career." Shmi whispered back.

"We'll just have to see if this relationship will last. Hope it does." Cliegg nodded.

“I have a good feeling about this.” Qui-Gon smiled more as he watched Anakin and Obi-Wan share yet another kiss. “There’d have to be something catastrophic happen to break those two up.”

"Your turn, oh great tall one." Owen suddenly interrupted, handing him a package clearly from Obi-Wan.

Christmas wasn't over, and they were going to enjoy it with the Skywalker-Lars family as much as they could before really getting down to work on getting ready for the Olympic Skating tryouts only a few days away.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful holiday season!  
> And yes, we are posting this a little bit earlier than planned. Enjoy!


End file.
